


Let’s Try Something New

by PandoraBot



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i need jesus, its really hot guys, on the desk, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraBot/pseuds/PandoraBot
Summary: You didn’t regret giving in. Feeling his hands on your body, on your stomach, your hips, your throat, as you lay on the bed was one of the best feelings you’d ever experienced. Michael was fascinated with you. The way your body moved, reacted with his touch. The way you moaned into him as he pressed his lips onto your neck. The way you melted into him, submissive, loving, human. Your mortality, your fragility, it turned him on more than he would ever care to admit.





	Let’s Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer here! I hope you guys enjoy this, and please do tell me your honest thoughts and criticism. Be mean! I can take it and I just want to get better.

You didn’t regret giving in. Feeling his hands on your body, on your stomach, your hips, your throat, as you lay on the bed was one of the best feelings you’d ever experienced. Michael was fascinated with you. The way your body moved, reacted with his touch. The way you moaned into him as he pressed his lips onto your neck. The way you melted into him, submissive, loving, human. Your mortality, your fragility, it turned him on more than he would ever care to admit.

How did you get yourself into this.

It had all started when he came over to your house. It was your sixth month in the Bad Place. You had figured out where you were almost immediately, but were yet to say anything. He knocked on the front door. He was polite, eager. He smelt like the sound of dress shoes clipping across a marble floor. Like the sound of a penny dropping onto a glass table, bouncing a little before rolling off into a light grey carpet. It was odd, you noted, how he gave the aura of welcoming, choreographed professionalism. It was comforting but slightly off putting; almost too orderly to be natural.  
He took his seat next to you on your navy couch. The thin cushions rubbed a little as he shifted before he gently clapped his hands on his thighs. You were seated next to him.  
"Let’s get down to business." He started. "When did you figure it out? Was it immediately, or was it a little later on. You’re very smart, you know."  
You looked at him expectantly before speaking, as if to make sure he was finished.  
"You really don’t expect much from us humans, do you." You hummed lightly as you spoke. "We might not be immortal, but we are by no means as simple as you think."  
"Is that so." Michael spoke calmly.  
"There’s a lot more we can do."  
"Could you give me an example, darling." He leant in closer than usual. His movements were slow, relaxed. Completely at home in his power over you. You breathed out, a little shaky.  
"How long have you been in that human body?" You asked. You were being bold. "You might not know all the tricks."  
"Show me."  
You stood up and knelt by his knees.  
"Spread your legs." You commanded. "And take off your pants."  
"I like this new confidence, sweetheart," He laughed, "But I don’t think you know what you’re doing."  
You notice the slight bulge in his pants. You might not know what you were doing, but you were certainly doing something very right. You decide to go with your instinct. You look up at him, eyebrows slightly raised. He sighs, and unzips his fly.  
"Only for you, doll."  
His pants fall to his ankles as he seats himself once more, legs spread with you in between them. You take his cock in your hands, stroking slightly. You lick a stripe up his shaft and look up at him, cupping his balls in your hands. You suck on the top a little, satisfied with how his head tilts slightly back, mouth parted in pleasure. You don’t think he had tried this trick before. You keep going slow, sucking and stroking a little faster with each passing second. Finally, you take it on your mouth as much as you can, your hand on the lower part that doesn’t fit in your throat. As you bob your head you hear him moan into you, grabbing your hair in his hands.  
"Fuck babe. I guess you do know what you’re doing after all."  
His hands push on your head a little, but not too forcefully. Michael is totally relaxed, leaning back on the couch in bliss as you pleasure him. You move a little faster and his hand tightens a little around your hair. God, that feels good. He shudders a bit and groans.  
"Shit, Y/A, I’m cumming."  
You keep going as you pull his orgasm out slowly. He comes with a gasp, hot spurts of cum fill your mouth, his cock twitching. You swallow it all quickly and wipe your mouth before looking up at him and smiling.  
"Told you we had tricks."  
His eyes were still slightly glassy when he spoke back.  
"I should have done this ages ago."

 

————————

The next day you found yourself in his office. You had questions about who he was. Was he a demon, an angel perhaps? Or were those only the Christian ideas you had been taught as a child, with no real meaning or value. What about the body he was in now. Was it permanent, or was it more like a possession situation? Did he feel human emotion? What was essence? What could he see through the six dimensions we couldn’t?

Michael chuckled. He sat behind the desk, opposite to you.  
"Your questions are good, darling, but it’ll take a little longer than the hour we have to answer them all."  
You both pause. There was a sense of hesitation that had been lingering since you had last seen each other. Michael spoke first.  
"I did some research last night." He started. "I want to try something."  
He walked around his desk towards you, smirking slightly.  
"Stand up."  
You obeyed.  
"Good girl. Now, bend over."  
You look at him for a second before turning around and leaning over the desk. He snapped his fingers and your clothes disappeared. You gasp slightly at the cold, slightly uncomfortable with being this exposed. You were completely at his mercy.  
He came up behind you and leaned onto over your back, brushing his hips against your pussy.  
"Let’s give this a go, shall we pet." He spoke into your ear.  
You moan a little as he rubs his groan against you again. You hear him slide his pants down before his hands grab your hips and hold you to the desk. He rubs against you for a second, his hard length rubbing in between your folds and his hands sliding up and down your sides.  
"Michael, please." You whisper. "Please, just fuck me."  
You don’t see it, but you’re sure that Michael grins as you say it. He doesn’t wait another second. You suck in hard as he presses into you in one quick stroke. He starts to move slowly as you gasp against the table. He effortlessly dominates you, making you more and more hooked with every thrust. His pace quickens as you moan.  
"You’re doing so good, baby girl. You feel so good."  
He’s full on fucking you now, squeezing your hip with one hand as the other moves up and feels your neck before grabbing at your hair and pulling your head back toward him. His cock fills you up completely, and your dripping pussy clenches with every move he makes. You can’t take anymore.  
"Michael." You gasp. "Oh fuck, Michael, I’m cumming."  
"What do you call me?" He hisses in your ear, fucking you faster and harder with every word.  
"Michael, sir. Please, sir, I’m cumming. Please let me cum sir."  
"That’s right." He grins, tugging your hair. "Cum for me, baby girl."  
You gasp as your body shudders, stomach dropping as your pussy clenches around his shaft. Michael doesn’t stop moving as you orgasm. He keeps thrusting into you as hard as you can take until you think the pleasure is too much. Michael groans as his thrusts slow. He shudders as his cock releases it’s seed, filling you up until it drips out of you and onto the floor. Michael pulls out and watches you lie on the desk, exhausted, cum spilling out of your twitching pussy.  
"We should do this again sometime." He muses, mostly to himself. "But first let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a sequel? Let me know what you think!


End file.
